Acnologia
Acnologia also know as the Black Dragon or the Dragon King is one of the main antagonists of the series alongside Zeref, Ozai, Amon, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira, Vaatu, Clockwerk, Neyla, Dr. M, La Paradox, Drake Lupus and Mina Loveberry. Appearance Acnologia's preferred appearance is that of his human form, which is that of a rather muscular young man with long, dark blue colored hair. He carries a sharp gaze; his eyes have black circles around them. He is dark-skinned, and on his body he bears the same light blue markings he does when he is a Dragon. For attire, Acnologia dons a high collared, black cloak (which also bears his draconian markings), sharp red claws around his neck, a sash around his waist, a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm, and baggy pants which are decorated the same as the most former article of clothing. As a Dragon, Acnologia is mastodonic, and has an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. Acnologia's eyes are white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. Acnologia's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a bird's, and very similar to fellow Dragon Grandeeney's. The scales disappear at the end of Acnologia's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. Personality Four hundred years ago, Acnologia was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He killed any and all Dragons he could, ignoring the fact that many were his comrades. In the present, Acnologia is a recluse who wants nothing to do with humans, in spite of the fact that he is one. As Zeref puts it, he sees other humans as nothing more than insects, ignoring any and all attempts by them to converse, which suggests that Acnologia is highly arrogant. However, inversely, Acnologia's motives are also shrouded in mystery, as even with one arm he, according to Zeref, has the power to rule the world yet elects not to do so. Insights into his wishes have only been touched upon by outside sources, which include his vague desire to fight against humanity, as well as face an opponent strong enough to give him a real challenge. Ultimately, in a form of irony, despite his inherent hatred for humanity, Acnologia prefers to take on the shape of his old human form in casual instances. While in his Dragon form he has shown to be very destructive and violent as described before in legend, in his human form, Acnologia retains a stoic and composed personality, even after striking down God Serena, Acnologia still maintained his stoic composure. However Acnologia possesses a love for battle, as Zeref theorized he was looking for a worthy challenge and let out a smile after Zeref promised him he will soon have a worthy fight When Acnologia comes across strong opponents, he shows a more excited side to himself, such as during his fight with Irene Belserion he smiled with excitement and anticipation after witnessing the power of the Shield of Spriggan, even giving her praise. Magic & Abilities * Dragon Slayer Magic: As one of the first humans who entered the Dragon King Festival, Acnologia was also among the first Dragon Slayers brought into existence. Over time, however, as he slew many Dragons, he himself was, eventually, turned into a Dragon due to the extensive overuse of his Lost Magic. While it is currently unknown exactly which element Acnologia employs in his casting of Dragon Slayer Magic, it grants him the ability to reap the very souls of Dragons, leaving them in a half-dead state. Acnologia, from devouring and bathing in the blood of countless dragons, is able to consume any type of Magic element and/or "evil" aura to replenish himself. * Dragon's Roar: Like all Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Acnologia can perform a Dragon's Roar, incorporating his respective element into a massive breath attack. While, as mentioned, which element Acnologia employs is currently unknown, said blast, while he was a Dragon, was potent enough to "completely eradicate" the entirety of Tenrou Island and imprint a giant crater into the ocean. * Eternal Flare: Acnologia casts thousands of stars which rain down in destruction manner. * Time Magic: Acnologia after consuming the Space Between Time was able to wield this Caster Magic. With the power of time he was able to warp the seven Dragon Slayers into his world within the time dimension. * Shape-Shifting: Acnologia, contrary to the legends surrounding him, did not entirely become a Dragon and has retained the ability to enter and exit his extremely powerful Dragon Form at free will. * Flight: As a Dragon, Acnologia possesses the ability to fly, using his large wings to travel great distances, maneuver high up in the air, and perform aerial assaults on those below him. * Enhanced Durability: Acnologia, while a Dragon, is capable of shrugging off attacks from extremely powerful Mages like Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss, as well as from Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, the latter three using their Dragon Slayer Magics, all their Magics having absolutely no effect on the Black Dragon.54 Later on, it is shown how even other Dragons of Igneel's caliber have high difficulty harming Acnologia in any noteworthy way, him taking the full force of Igneel's massive fire breath attack and emerging unscathed as if nothing happened. * Enhanced Strength: Given his immense size, Acnologia, in Dragon form, is easily capable of reducing a substantially sized area to rubble by simply landing on top of it. Truly attesting to the form's immense brutish strength, Acnologia engaged in a head-on physical confrontation with Makarov in his Giant form and easily gained the upper hand. According to Gildarts Clive, despite the amazing physical feats Acnologia performed on Tenrou Island, the Dragon wasn't using the same level of strength as he was during their brief confrontation, that rather, the Black Dragon was toying around with every last one of them. * Immense Strength: Acnologia holds tremendous raw strength even in his human form, as showcased when he slayed God Serena, the infamous strongest Mage of Ishgar himself and a Shield of Spriggan, with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through his abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly. * Immense Speed: While only in his human form, Acnologia has been shown to move at blinding speeds, striking down God Serena before he or his spectating fellow Shields of Spriggan, August and Jacob Lessio, even knew what had happened. * Enhanced Smell: Acnologia has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He could instantly tell God Serena was a Dragon Slayer after smelling him61 from a distance and could tell there were 7 other Dragon Slayers across the whole country Fiore, despite the incredible distance between all of them. * Manipulation Immunity: According to Future Rogue, Acnologia is immune to Dragon Supremacy Magic. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Living over 400 years, Acnologia has adept prowess at the art of close combat, easily combating away the seven Dragon Slayers that opposed him simultaneously. * Immense Magic Power: While only in his human form, Acnologia's Magic Power was said to be absolutely overwhelming to the point of even members of the Wizard Saints and Spriggan 12, even the strongest male, "Magic King" August himself, being awed and sweating at his enormous power. The strongest female member of the Spriggan 12 Irene Belserion even stated that he was more powerful than she initially thought. August even said that Zeref could only face him with the Fairy Heart's power. Much stronger than initially assumed to be, even after apparently going toe-to-toe with Igneel, the "Fire Dragon King", in combat (although Igneel's power was quickly dwindling due to the years he was sealed), Acnologia is mentioned by Zeref to be still waiting for someone to truly challenge him, implying that he was possibly holding back in his bout with the Fire Dragon King. Additionally, Zeref at one point has stated that Acnologia could rule the world with his power (which he was able to do in Future Rogue's timeline). Weapons None. Family * Unnamed Parents (Deceased) * Unnamed Wife (Deceased) * Eve Hisui (Daughter) Voice Actor J. Michael Tatum. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Husbands Category:Widowers Category:Fathers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Wizards Category:Dragon Slayers